Paparazzi
by Lilith1631
Summary: Harry keeps the pictures under his pillow, ssh!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Paparazzi

**Author:** Lilith1631

**Rating: **R

**Warnings:** Voyeurism, wanking, conspiracy (yes that's a warning)

**Characters: **Harry, Draco, Colin and his camera

**Disclaimer:** Draco, I would love to own, Harry isn't so bad either. Unfortunately, they are not mine, and I barely have a roof over my head, and I barely have this plot bunny. So, no, not mine.

**Summary:** Harry keeps the photos under his pillow, ssh!

"Eighteen Galleons please."

"Eighteen!" cried Harry at the inexcusably high price, rooting around in his pocket, desperately hoping that he had enough.

"Yes. Eighteen. Do you know what I had to do to get these?! I almost went blind!" sighed Colin melodramatically.

"You're being dramatic." Harry counted eighteen gold coins and flung them into Colin's outstretched hand. Colin handed over a brown envelope and smiled shyly at Harry. "These better be good," snarled Harry, hiding it inside his cloak.

"Believe me; they will be worth the cost."

_xxx_

"Oh…" gasped Harry in surprise. Colin had not been wrong. Damn.

Sitting on his bed with the curtains firmly spelled and sealed shut, Harry, feeling like a filthy pervert, was pouring over naughty pictures in wand-light.

The first picture was Draco undressing in the Slytherin locker room. He took off his tie first, folding it into fours and placing it on the bench beside him, then turned his attention to his shirt. Slipping each button out of it's hole like some dirty metaphor that Harry was sure Draco was conscious of, revealing more toned chest and stomach. Once again Draco took to methodically folding the shirt, using his own torso as a surface to hold it against while he tucked the sleeves in. Once the shirt was on the bench too, Draco started with his trousers. Just as he was pulling open his zipper wide to reveal a thatch of pubic hair to confirm the rumour going around Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy went commando, the picture froze and restarted itself.

"FUCK!" snapped Harry, throwing away the photo in disgust. How _dare_ that gorgeous blonde tease him even in photographic form. Looking down at the next photo, Harry was very pleased to see that the subject of this picture was not wearing a single stitch of clothing.

Harry's fingers dipped below the elastic of his boxers as he watched the Polaroid Slytherin rubbing shampoo into his own hair, the spray from the shower hitting what Harry knew to be a defined washboard stomach that wasn't revealed from this angle shot. However, Harry would forgive Colin for the atrocious lack of frontal nudity because the view of the firm, round backside was doing wonders for him.

Harry's hand was restricted by his layers of uniform but he being in a boarding school, he knew that he didn't have much time for mundane things like wanking naked. In the image, Draco was just stepping forward under the shower head to rinse his hair. His arms were angled up high to help push the suds out of his hair, stretching out his body in a display of flexing muscles while water ran over his head and down his neck. Trails of water were sliding between his shoulder blades and meeting in the dip of his spine and gliding down to follow the contours of his arse. Harry raised a curious eyebrow as Draco looked around his pictorial environment, checking the coast was clear. "Oh…he's not…" breathed Harry, his hand speeding up as Draco's hand moved around the front of his body and began to make suspiciously familiar movements. Then the picture reset itself. Harry was not quite sure how much more of this he could take. He put that one aside as well and picked up the third from the envelope.

Harry felt himself flush with voyeuristic guilt and lust as the third image depicted Draco slumped at the bottom on the shower cubicle, legs spread wantonly and hand pumping a furious rhythm of his own cock. The water was still running and hitting Draco's thighs, water droplets ricocheting onto his thrusting hand. Harry tried to imitate the ridiculously fast pace with his own hand, trying simultaneously imagine his hand instead of Draco's, or his penis being the one abused by Draco's hand. Draco arched off against the tiles, his mouth dropping open and yelling out a silent word that Harry tried to imagine was his name…

Suddenly, the door to the dorm slammed open and hit the wall, Ron strutted in and yelling his head off, "Harry! HARRY!"

Harry knew he must have looked comical as he guiltily whipped his hand off his cock and scrambled to gather up all the evidence of his obsession, stuffing them under his pillows with the other hidden oxide-smelling pictures, and threw back his curtains.

"What Ron?" asked Harry, feigning a yawn.

"Where you sleeping?" squealed Ron, horrified, "We've been waiting for you to turn up for twenty minutes! Get your broomstick and let's go. C'mon Harry, move!"

"Alright, alright! I'll meet you down there, I've got to get my gear on."

_xxx_

Draco smirked as he pocketed the money, looking down at the younger boy gazing up at him with badly concealed lust and awe. "Where shall we do the next lot?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the stone wall of the dungeon.

"Kitchens maybe?" suggested Colin, smiling up at his business associate.

_Fin_

* * *

Like it? Want more? There's a sequel!!! WOO!! Click on the next chapter!!

Please review each chapter separately! LOVEAGE!


	2. Freelance

**Title: **Freelance

**Rating: **PG13... (I think)

**Characters:** Harry, Draco, Colin and his camera

**Warnings:** Just the language...and voyeurism of course  
**Disclaimer: **I dont smuggle drugs, I dont snort sherbert and I don't steal JK's work. I merely play with the characters and the situation and chocolate sauce is my own

**Summary:** Harry makes a discovery. In the kitchens.

Sequel to Paparazzi

_xxx_

"Now turn to the left a little," commanded Colin, clicking the camera twenty times in the space of a few seconds.

"Do you ever get thumb cramp?" asked Draco.

"Don't talk, you will ruin the shot. Drop your shoulder a little, then blink."

"Blink?" laughed Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...you know...like, flutter your eyelashes," said Colin. He could see through his camera the look on Malfoy's face.

"Flutter...my eyelashes?!" squealed Draco, "Who do I look like to you, Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Draco, it's acting. Act."

Sighing, Draco picked up the well-worn bottle of chocolate syrup and drizzled a little out onto his finger. He gave it a critical look before bringing it up to his mouth and sucking it in lightly between his pouted, red-rubbed lips. Feigning chocoholism, he sagged his shoulders so the light above his head hollowed the dip of his chest and he fluttered his eyelids while imagining cum instead of chocolate. Sucking the crap off his finger, and tilting his head to accentuate the hollow of his cheeks, Draco wondered if Potter was so stupid as to never wonder why Colin was able to get such artistic lighting in all his shots.

Opening his eyes slowly, he withdrew his finger from his mouth, his tongue following it to give one last swipe over the pad and then picked up the bottle for a refill, utterly wanton look on his face.

"Do you think that muggle, erm, Shakespeare, would have let me act? I'm a good actor, right?"

"DRACO!" Colin dropped his camera, the strap around his neck saving it, "You just ruined the shot again. No talking!"

"It's like you only want me for my body," sniffed Draco, dramatically pressing his hand to his forehead in a mark of woe.

Colin clenched his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose. God Malfoy was hot but working with him was like working with a two year old. Colin was seriously thinking of quitting this scam on his fellow Gryffindor and just go back to scenery photography. Opening his eyes again, Colin saw exactly why he hadn't quitted the last eight times he had to rob his friend of money. Draco had managed to spread himself out on the nearest table, flour all in his hair and on his dark clothes, a cloud of it billowing around him and making him look ethereal as an angel.

"Stand up," ordered Colin. Draco did as instructed and a cleaning charm was quickly shot his way, the flour disappearing. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Colin to explain. "Right, sit on the table again, doing the flour thing - if your clothes are dirty, then its a reason for you to take your clothes off." Draco smirked as the silly little Gryffindor voyeur held up his camera, clicking away as he went to perch himself on the countertop again.

_xxx_

Neville was snoring again. Ron was mumbling something in his sleep about a jar full of spiders and Seamus was moaning too loudly to be asleep. Thankfully, the curtain was closed. Harry couldn't sleep. He had a restless leg that seemed to have taken charge of its own muscular capacity, kicking at the covers and thumbing the pictures under his pillow was not making him any less sleepy. In fact, quite the contrary. But he had already wanked himself raw this night so unless he wanted fiction burns, Harry kept up a mantra of "I shall not touch myself like a filthy little pervert. i am a good boy."

"Faster Dean!" hissed a voice from the other side of the room. Apparently Dean was not asleep either. Deciding that he could not rest at all with the racket of his housemates, and did not want to be traumatised again when Seamus began yelling 'GOOOOAAAALLL!!!', Harry quickly launched himself out off his bed and left.

_xxx_

"Ah shit!" yelped Colin as the sound of giggling pears and opening portraits reached his ears. He grabbed everything in a scrambled rush, then stashing himself in an alcove. Draco on the other hand hadn't moved an inch and wasn't planning to. If it were a teacher then they wouldn't give him detention. He was head boy for Merlin's sake, and if it was a student then they would molester him and move on.

"Dobby! Dobby, can i get a - OH MY GOD! MALFOY?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Harry scraggily, his eyes bulging in disbelief and tongue practically on the floor.

"Indulging my sweet tooth," said Draco calmly, dipping his spoon back into the tub of ice cream sitting in his lap, his only form of modesty.

"NAKED!?!" cried Harry, blinking rapidly. _I must be dreaming_. There was a loud crack of the air beside him but other than an initial jump of surprise, Harry hadn't turned his attention away from the blonde eye candy eating vanilla ice cream. On the Ravenclaw sub-table. Naked.

"Mister Harry Potter!" gushed Dobby, his long ears tipped with rainbow gloves wiggling enthusiastically, "Are you wanting anything?"

_God yes. HIM!_ "Erm..."

"Oi, Dobby, get me some strawberry sauce. This chocolate one is rubbish." Draco lobbed the empty bottle over the house elf into a nearby bin and then continued sexually assaulting a spoon. Harry was dying from horniness.

"Yes sir. Anything Mister Harry Potter be wanting?" asked Dobby.

"Erm...glass of...w-water please." Another crack and Harry was left alone to drool blatantly and embarrassingly over the hot Slytherin sitting merely metres away. "Umm...Malfoy, why..." Draco tilted his head. "Why are you eating ice cream naked in the middle of the night?"

Draco didn't reply. He just silently slid off the table, the tub still hiding what Harry desperately wanted to see, and walked around the kitchen to him. Standing at arm's length, actually closer, at elbow's length away, Draco scooped out a lump of ice cream and offered it out in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry searched Draco's face for any sarcasm or mocking, but only seeing impatience, he leaned forward and captured the dripping mound of ice cream between his lips. The vanilla seemed to taste too sweet and sugary, at that moment Harry wanted to drop to his knees for something savoury.

"Good?" asked the smirking git, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry took this as a sign, and who could blame him in his horny state. There were two options, kiss Malfoy or wank into the ice cream. He pushed the clean spoon away and stepped forward into the other boy's space, his hand reaching out to capture his face. Draco's eyes widened but then, their lips were pressed against one another's. Draco's lips and tongue were cold and unresponsive and it was like kissing a dead kipper but he tasted of vanilla and it wasn't wet like the kiss with Cho or full of enthusiastic hesitation like Ginny's kisses. Harry felt a hot hand reach out and trail down to his waistband, Draco's lips suddenly moving. Harry thought the crush of his life was going to kiss back, admit feelings of lust and they would get to making the Hippogriff with two backs on the kitchens floor.

Instead, Draco was muttering something against his lips, "Whoa lover boy, i think you need to cool off."

Draco yanked open the waistband of his trousers and boxers, flashing the contents an appreciative smirk before dumping half a tub of vanilla ice cream down there. "AAAAAAARRRRGHHH!!! MALFOY! ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!"

As Harry tried to scoop out ice cream from his crotch, Draco had produced his wand from nowhere and spelled his clothes back on.

"Sleep well, Potter," said Draco, walking out while Harry still had his own hands down his trousers, gaping incredulously at the retreating figure.

CLICK! Colin smirked.

_Fin._

xxx  


_Alternative title: And then Colin got into the blackmailing business  
Liked it? Tell me! I wrote this sequel for the people who requested it because they played me well, lol_


End file.
